uzumakifandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Naruto Shipudden
Naruto Shippūden (NARUTO-ナルト-疾風伝, o "Naruto Stormwind Kroniky") je názov thumb|400pxdesiateho sezóny anime Naruto. Túto sezónu sa považuje za novú sériu, čo je dôvod, prečo epizóda čísla znova spustiť na jednom. Rokov absolvovali, pretože Naruto Uzumaki premiestnená na vlak spolu s Jiraiya. Zmenil sa vzhľad niektoré znaky. Sú väčšie v porovnaní s skôr, predlohy nové jutsu a na Naruto všetky dosiahli vyššiu hodnosť Ninja, ako napríklad Neji Hjúga, ktorý sa stal Jōnin. Naruto Angers tak, pretože on je stále Genin. V Shippūden, tajné Ninjaorganisation Akatsuki získali viac a viac dôležité, pretože sa vyrábajú za Bijū a preto tiež pozadu Naruto Uzumaki alebo Kyūbi zapečatené v neho. Lista Epizod : Prvá sezóna - ukladanie Kazekage, Gaara Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 221 / 001 Domov Domov Kikyou (帰郷) 222 / 002 A znova školenia zem 3 Akatsuki, začať Akatsuki, shidō (暁、始動) 223 / 003 Školenia výsledky plody školenia Shugyō žiadne seika (修行の成果) 224 / 004 Jinchū silu Sunagakure Jinchūriki z piesku Suna žiadne Jinchūriki (砂の人柱力) 225/005 Kazekage Gaara ako Kazekage...! Kazekage na shite…! (風影として…!) 226 / 006 Nakoniec opäť rezance polievka! Norma jasné Norumakuriā (ノルマクリアー) 227 / 007 Spustiť Kankurō spustiť! Sprintender Kankurō Hashire Kankurō (疾走れカンクロウ) 228 / 008 Urobiť pripravený, tím Kakashi! Používanie, Kakashis sily Shutsugeki, Kakashi han (出撃、カカシ班) 229 / 009 Vážení babička slzy Jinchūriki Jinchūriki namida (人柱力の涙) 230 / 010 Deväť pečate phantom jutsu Dragon Fūin: Genryū Kyu Fūjin Fūin jutsu: Genryū Kyu Fūjin (封印術・幻龍九封尽) 231 / 011 Uzdravenie rúk ninja študent Medizinninjas Iryō žiadne deshi (医療忍者の弟子) 232 / 012 Legenda liehoviny Bijū rozhodnutie stará žena Inkyo babaa ketsui (隠居ババアの決意) 233 / 013, Že voda katastrofy príležitosť do zlom vnútri aimamieru (因縁あいまみえる) 234 / 014 Päť sharks Narutos rozvoja Naruto seichō (ナルトの成長) 235 / 015 Osobné jutsu názov skryté loptu Kakushi dama - Nazukete (隠し玉 名付けて…!) 236 / 016 Čo bude Sunagakure? Tajné sily Jinchūriki Jinchūriki himitsu (人柱力の秘密) 237 / 017 Pushing čas Gaara zomrie! Gaara shisu! (我愛羅死す!) 238 / 018 Sudca aj vlámaniu! Zničené barikád Totsunyū! Batan fukku entorī (突入! ボタンフックエントリー) 239 / 019 Chlap tím proti tímu chlap? Pasca! Tím kluci protihráč Torappu sadō! Gai han žiadne teki (罠作動! ガイ班の敵) 240 / 020 Tajomný bábkové klzných Hiruko proti dvoch Kunoichi Hiruko vs futari žiadne kunoichi (ヒルコVS二人の女忍者) 241 / 021 Toxické hmlové Sasoris čelia samica žiadne sugao (サソリの素顔) 242 / 022 Eso v rukáve Chiyos naposledy resort Chiyo žiadne oku te (チヨの奥の手) 243 / 023 Železa piesok otec a matka "Chichi" na "Haha" (『父』と『母』) 244 / 024 Sakura zapne tretích Kazekage napísaný Kazekage (三代目風影) 245 / 025 SEI na shi žiadne san žemľa kan (生と死の三分間) tri rozhodujúce minút tri minúty medzi životom a smrťou 246 / 026 Že jutsu desiatich prstov desať proti 100 Jukki vs hyakki (十機vs百機) 247 / 027 Sen, ktoré by mohli byť pravda to sen, že bol nie je pravda yume Kanawanu (叶わぬ夢) 248 Yomigaeru kemono-tachi (蘇る獣たち) sú viac 248 / 028 silnejšie ako včera zver 249 / 029 Kakashis sharingan Kakashis nápad Kakashi kaigen! (カカシ開眼!) 250 / 030 Plášť Fox Ducha estetiku Shunkan okamihu žiadne bigaku (瞬間の美学) 251 / 031 Kazekage vráti návrat zosnulého Tsugareyukumono (継がれゆくもの) 252 / 032 A chlapec s názvom Sai návrat Kazekage Kazekage kikan (風影の帰還) Druhej sezóny - hľadanie Sasuke Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 253 / 033 Misii, ale žiadny tím! Nový cieľ Aratanaru tāgeto (新たなる目標) 254/034 Tímu Kakashi - konfiguráciu! Nadácia! Tím Kakashi Kessei! Han Shin Kakashi (結成! 新カカシ班) 255 / 035 Zbytočné náhradné maľovanie snake dvojica Gadatensoku (画蛇添足) 256 / 036 Úsmev nie - niekedy tiež pomáha! Zle, priateľské úsmev Itsuwari žiadne egao (偽りの笑顔) 257 / 037 Princípu buddy Titellos Mudai (無題) 258 / 038 Spolupráce a počítadlo hru bojov imitácia Mogi sentō shimyurēshon (模擬戦闘訓練) 259 / 039 Letí na camouflage! Nebo a zem most Tenchikyō (天地橋) 260 / 040 Plášť Fox mysli oslobodenie mrskání Kyūbi kaihō (九尾解放) 261 / 041 Účinnosti Jinchū že chce všetkým! Streng klasifikované misie Gokuhi ninmu (極秘任務) 262 / 042 Hodné súper Orochimaru proti Jinchūriki Orochimaru tai Jinchūriki (大蛇丸VS人柱力) 263 / 043 Sakuras Sakura slzy slzy Sakura žiadne namida (サクラの涙) 264 / 044 Misie, ktorý vedel žiadnom boj proti Tatakai žiadne tenmatsu (戦いの顛末) 265 / 045 Ovocia zrada výsledky zrady Uragiri žiadnu nenávisť (裏切りの果て) 266 / 046 Je knihu puzzle nedokončené na stránke Mikan žiadne pēji (未完の頁) 267 / 047 Nájazd do hniezdo jedovatý had Einschleichen! Snake's hniezdo Sennyū! Dokuja žiadne ajito (潜入! 毒蛇の巣窟) 268 / 048 Vlámaniu a ohnisko dlhopisy Tsunagari (つながり) 269 / 049 Cenné veci dôležitou vlastnosťou Daiji na mono (大切なモノ) 270 / 050 Ktorej strane? Obrázková kniha rozpráva príbeh o Ehon ga kataru monogatari (絵本が語る物語) 271 / 051 Priateľstvo v ohrození zlúčenie Saikai (再開)ň 272 / 052 Vráti Sasuke? Pevnosť Uchiha Uchiha chikara (うちはの力) 273 / 053 Na vysokej stávky? Názov hlavy (題名) Tretej sezóny - dvanásť muži Schutzninja Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 274 / 054 Sai vyhráva znalosti - a fialová! Nočná mora Akumu (悪夢) 275 / 055 Chakra prvok vietor vietor Kaze (旋風) 276 / 056 Writhe a krútiť zakrivenie Ugomeku (うごめく) 277 / 057 Uväznení v večný spánku večný spánku zbavený Ubaware 278 / 058 Solitérne mních samoty Kodoku (孤独) 279 / 059 Teki (新たな敵) nebezpečné nový spôsob nepriateľa Aratana 280 / 060 V labyrinte pasce sám transitoriness života Uitenpen (有為転変) Sesshoku (接触) kontakt zakázať 281 / 061 bozkávanie 282 / 062 Vec s Pug spoluhráč Chīmumeito (チームメイト) 283 / 063 Dvoch kráľov dve gems Futatsu žiadne gyoku (二つの玉) 284 / 064 Živici čierna signalizovať požiar Nachtschwarzes plameňový signálu Shikkoku žiadne Noroshi (漆黒の狼煙) 285 / 065 Zapečatenie tme zapečatiť dark Ankoku žiadne Sejō (暗黒の施錠) 286 / 066 Záblesky Konoha ukradnuté duše z ríše mŕtvy Yomigaeru tamashii (黄泉がえる魂) 287 / 067 A kráľovstvo nebeské plán každý, kto je zúfalý boj Sorezore žiadne shitō (それぞれの死闘) 288 / 068 Okamih prebudení čas prebudenia Mezame žiadne Toki (目覚めの刻) 289 / 069 Pečať spôsobí zoufalství Zetsubō (絶望) 290 / 070 Otázka česť sympatie Kyōmei (共鳴) Stratil 291 / 071 nepriateľa, priateľ Tomo yo (友よ) vyhral priateľ Štvrtej sezóny - immortal destroyer, Hidan a Kakuzu Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 292 / 072 Ghost cat blížiace nebezpečenstvo Shinobiyoru kyōi (忍び寄る脅威) 293 / 073 Rush k dispozícii! Akatsukis nápad Akatsuki slávny (侵攻 "暁") 294 / 074 Pod hviezdami podľa hviezdnej sky Hoshizora no tomo de (星空の下で) 295 / 075 Modlitba starý mních modlitba starý mních Rōsō žiadne inori (老僧の祈り) 296 / 076 Krokom je nasledujúcej generácie niesť ovocie Tsuginaru Suteppu (次なる段階) 297 / 077 Generálny striebro striebro bar Bōgin (棒銀) 298 / 078 Sabaki (下された裁き) magický kruh naposledy rozsudok Gedasareta 299 / 079 Asumas zekkyō (届かぬ絶叫) naposledy bojovať oznámenie Ausrufs Todokanu 300 / 080 Cenné spomienky posledné slová saigo žiadne kotoba (最期の言葉) 301 / 081 Smutná správa zlou správou Kanashiki Shirase (悲しき報せ) 302 / 082 Tím číslo desať tímu 10 Daijippan (第十班) 303 / 083 Asumas staršie Pack cieľa cieľ Rokkuon (標的捕捉) 304 084 Len 24 hodín! Kakuzus talent Kakuzu žiadne nōryoku (角都の能力) 305 / 085 Himitsu srdce zlodej strašné tajné Osorubeki (恐るべき秘密) 306 / 086 Shikamarus brilantné presunúť Shikamarus inteligencie Shikamaru sai (シカマルの才) Osobitná časť lesa zlořečil 307 / 087 k smrti futatsu možnosť Hi slúži o norowaba ana (人を呪わば穴二つ) 308 / 088 Vietor úkryt: Rasen-Šuriken Fūton: Shuriken Fūton tráva: rasen Šuriken (風遁 螺旋手裏剣) Piatej sezóny - tri-tailed demon korytnačka Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 309 / 089 Podivný objav Tsunades napájania náhrady Chikara žiadne daishō (力の代償) 310 / 090 Rozhodnutie rozhodnutie Shinobi Shinobi Shinobi ketsui (忍びの決意) 311 / 091 V obci hot springs discovery - Lair Hadia Hakken - Orochimaru žiadne ajito (発見 大蛇丸のアジト) 312 / 092 Letmého štartu made easy! Stretnutie Sōgū (遭遇) 313 / 093 Pripojenie pocity denne navštíviť, vhodné pre srdce Kayoiau kokoro (通い合う心) 314 / 094 Orochimarus plány v nebezpečenstvo daždi klesne na noc hitoyo (雨一夜) AME 315 / 095 Dve šťastie kúzlo dve ochranné amuletmi Futatsu omamori (ふたつのお守り) 316 / 096 Hmly, ktorá odstraňuje všetky stopy Bravura môže byť nepriateľ Autor teki Miezaru (見えざる敵) 317 / 097 Labyrint skreslený odrazy uväznený v labyrinte Ranhansha žiadne meikyū (乱反射の迷宮) 318 / 098 Trik s netopierov znakov cieľovej Arawareta hyōteki (現れた標的) 319 / 099 Je naštvaný přízračný Lake Bijū Arekurū Bijū (荒れ狂う尾獣) 320 / 100 V strede hmlovina v hmlovej Kiri žiadne naka de (霧の中で) 321 / 101 Na vlastné! Príslušných myslel, že Sorezore žiadne Omoi (それぞれの思い) 322 / 102 Staré misie, nové ciele! Nové kombinácie! Saihensei! (再編成!) 323 / 103 ESI srdcom štvorca zapečatiť bariéra Kekkai Shihō Fūjin (結界四方封陣) 324 / 104 Kuzushi (晶遁崩し) prebudení Crystal verstecks kolaps Shōton Shōton 325 / 105 Ktoré tilts zapečatenie bariéry! Posvätné okrese Kekkai kōbōsen (結界攻防戦) 326 / 106 Červené camellias tsubaki (赤い椿) Red Camellia Akai 327 / 107 Dva na rovnakej lodi! Horké nepriateľov Goetsudōshū (呉越同舟) 328 / 108 Cestu tam, ktoré does not exist! Guidepost Camellia Tsubaki žiadne dōhyō (椿の道標) 329 / 109 Kabutos tajné trik juin Konterangriff Juins gyakushū (呪印の逆襲) 330 / 110 Yukimaru naučia pravdu spomienky viny tsumi žiadne kioku (罪の記憶) Crystal otriasa 331 / 111 Zerschlagenes sľub Kudakareta yakusoku (砕かれた約束) 332 / 112 A miesto, na ktoré môžete vždy vrátiť môžete umiestniť návrat Kaerubeki basho (帰るべき場所) Šiesty sezóny - pomsta kapitána a proroctvá Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 333 / 113 Študentov riadok učeň veľký Hadia Daija žiadne dōkō (大蛇の瞳孔) 334 / 114 A zavrieť očí oko Hawk Taka hitom (鷹の瞳) 335 / 115 Mysterious Oslobodenecké Zabuzas meč Zabuza daitō (再不斬大刀) 336 / 116 Boli gef 337 / 117 Severnej skrytie miesto Jūgo zo severu schovává Kita ajito žiadne Jūgo (北アジトの重吾) 338 / 118 Tvorba! Nadácia! Kessei! (結成!) 339 / 119 Zo života Kakashi (1) Kakashi Gaiden ~ života boy na bojisku ~ časť 1 Kakashi Gaiden ~ Senjou žiadne Bōizuraifu ~ Zenpen (カカシ外伝～戦場のボーイズライフ～前編) 340 / 120 Off života Kakashi (2) Kakashi Gaiden ~ života boy na bojisku ~ časť 2 Kakashi Gaiden ~ Senjou žiadne Bōizuraifu ~ Kōhen (カカシ外伝～戦場のボーイズライフ～後編) 341 / 121 Zhromaždiť! Na ceste Ugokidasu urobiť monotachi (動き出すものたち) 342 / 122 Veľké poľovníctvo výskumu Tansaku (探索) 343 / 123 Sasuke proti Deidara Konfontration Gekitotsu (激突) 344 / 124 Posledný umelecké dielo art Geijutsu (芸術) 345 / 125 Last minute zánik Shōshitsu (消失) 346 / 126 Starými priateľmi svitania Tasogare (黄昏) 347 / 127 História odvážne ninjas - part 1 príbehy odvážne ninjas ~ Jiraiyas Nindžucu notebook ~ časť Dokonjō ninden ~ Jiraiya ninpōchō ~ Zenpen (ド根性忍伝～自来也忍法帖～前編) 348 / 128 História odvážne ninjas - part 2 príbehy odvážne ninjas ~ Jiraiyas Nindžucu notebook ~ posledná časť Dokonjō ninden ~ Jiraiya ninpōchō ~ Kōhen (ド根性忍伝～自来也忍法帖～後編) 349 / 129 Dediny večný daždi infiltrácia! Amegakure žiadne Sato Senyū! Amegakure žiadne Sato (潜入! 雨隠れの里) 350 / 130 Človeka alebo Boh človeka k Bohu bol Kami na Nattanom Otok (神となった男) 351 / 131 Študentov proti aktivácie majstrov! Pustovník režim vyvolať! Sennin Mōdo (発動! 仙人モード) 352 / 132 Rinnegan šesť ciest stretnutie s šiestich cesty bolesť bolesti Rikudō, kenzan (ペイン六道、見参) 353 / 133 Poslednej kapitole príbeh hrdinských Jiraiya, Jiraiya gōketsu monogatari (自来也豪傑物語) 354 / 134 Itachis verejnej výzve na strana Utage e izanai (宴会の誘い) 355 / 135 Hľadanie pravdy najdlhšia okamihu... Nagaki toki no naka de... (長き時間の中で...) 356 / 136 Svetla a tiene svetla a tmy Mangekyō sharingan Mangekyō sharingan žiadne hikari na yami (万華鏡写輪眼の光と闇) 357 / 137 Boj medzi bratmi Amaterasu! Amaterasu! (天照!) 358 / 138 Orochimarus šancu smrti Shūen (終焉) 359 / 139 O tajomnej Tobi tajomný Tobi Tobi nazo (トビの謎) 360 / 140 Časť pravdy Itachi Uchiha - 1 osud vnútri (因縁) 361 / 141 Časť pravdy Itachi Uchiha - 2 pravdy Shinjitsu (真実) 362 / 142 Súpera výnimočných Bitka v oblakoch Gorge Unraikyō žiadne tatakai (雲雷峡の戦い) 363 / 143 Sasuke proti Achtschwänzigen Hachibi proti Sasuke Hachibi tai Sasuke (八尾対サスケ) Siedmej sezóny - Sechsschwänzige unleashed Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 364/144 Lady Hotaru a tajomné Wanderer Wanderer Fūraibō (風来坊) 365 / 145 Dedičské z zakázané Jutsus dedičstva zakázané Jutsus Kinjutsu keishōsha (禁術の継承者) 366 / 146 Dedičstva v nebezpečenstve! Pocity dediča Keishōsha žiadne omoi (継承者の想い) 367 / 147 Náročných rokovaniach minulosti Nukenin Nukenin kako (抜け忍の過去) 368 / 148 Hotarus ťažké zaťaženie legacy of darkness Yami žiadne keishōsha (闇の継承者) 369 / 149 Chúlostivé klamaniu Zbohom Betsuri (別離) 370 / 150 Aktivácie zakázané Jutsus hatsudō (禁術発動) aktivácie zakázané Jutsus Kinjutsu 371 / 151 A Sensei Lady Hotaru učitelia a študenti Shitei (師弟) Ôsma sezóny - dva saviors Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 372 / 152 Ponurej Novinky smutná správa Hihō (悲報) 373 / 153 Epizóda tieň váš učiteľ inštruktora to tieň po Shi žiadna kage o otte (師の影を追って) 374 / 154 Dešifrovanie dešifrovať Angō kaidoku (悲報) 375 / 155 Spôsob jutsu spôsobov prvou úlohou Daiichi žiadne Kadajský (第一の課題) 376 / 156 Lehotu na prekoná toki mentor Shi o koeru (師を超えるとき) Übertriff váš majster 377 / 157 Útok na Konoha shūgeki (木ノ葉襲撃) útok na Konoha, Konoha 378 / 158 The power to believe dôvery power Shinjiru chikara (信じる力) 379 / 159 Bolesť proti bolesti Kakashi vs Kakashi bolesť vs Kakashi (ペインvsカカシ) 380 / 160 Nazo (ペインの謎) mystery tajomný bolesť bolesť bolesť 381 / 161 Málo hrdina s veľkou odvahou angažovalo je moje priezvisko Sarutobi, moje meno Konohamaru SEI wa Sarutobi, na wa Konohamaru (姓は猿飛、名は木ノ葉丸) Ak môžete zostať 382 / 162 Naruto? Svet bude skúsenosti bolesť Sekai ni itami o (世界に痛みを) 383 / 163 Vrátiť volí ohniska! Prievozníka režime Bakuhatsu! Sennin Mōdo (爆発! 仙人モード) 384 / 164 V režime múdre kríza! Stratila Pustovníka režim Kiki! Kieta Sennin Mōdo (危機! 消えた仙人モード) 385 / 165 Konci všetkých nádej? Kompletné zachytiť z Kyūbi Kyūbi Hokaku Kanryō (九尾捕獲完了) 386 / 166 Vec srdca spoveď Kokuhaku (告白) 387 / 167 Moc mrskání Chibaku Tensei Chibaku Tensei (地爆天星) 388 / 168 Z Hokage štvrtej generácie štvrtá Hokage Yondaime Hokage (四代目火影) 389 / 169 Stretnúť dvaja študenti dvaja študenti Futari žiadne deshi (ふたりの弟子) 390 / 170 Legacy štvrtá Hokage - časť 1 skvelé dobrodružstvo! Di 390 / 170 Legacy štvrtá Hokage - časť 1 skvelé dobrodružstvo! Vyhľadaj dedičia štvrtej - part one Daibouken! Yondaime žiadne isan o sagase - Zenpen (大冒険! 四代目の遺産を探せ・前編) 391 / 171 Legacy štvrtá Hokage - časť 2 big dobrodružstvo! Vyhľadávanie pre dedičov štvrtej - posledná časť Daibouken! Yondaime žiadne isan o sagase - Kōhen (大冒険! 四代目の遺産を探せ・後編) 392 / 172 Aliancia osirelé deti stretnúť Deai (出逢い) 393 / 173, Deň bolesť prebudil bolesti narodenia bolesť tanjō (ペイン誕生) 394 / 174 Mier smerom k príbeh o Naruto Uzumaki Uzumaki Naruto Monogatari (うずまきナルト物語) 395 / 175 Žiadne eiyū (木ノ葉の英雄) hrdina hrdina Konoha Konohas Konoha Deviaty sezóny - minulosti pozemok ～Konohas Spuren～ Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 396 / 176 Všetky začiatky sú ťažké začiatočník učiteľov Iruka Shinmai Kyōshi Iruka (新米教師イルカ) 397 / 177 Irukas testovanie Irukas testovanie Iruka žiadne Shiren (イルカの試練) 398 / 178 Irukas rozhodnutie Irukas rozhodnutie Iruka žiadne Ketsui (イルカの決意) 399 / 179 Kakashi a nerovnomerné tím Aufsichtsjōnin Kakashi Hatake tantō Jōnin Hatake Kakashi (担当上忍はたけカカシ) Geprobte spolu na rekonštrukciu v OS 400 / 180 statečnost Inari (jazero), Hidejasu Tamesareru (イナリ、試される勇気) 401 / 181 Neúspešné duel Narutos School of revenge Naruto, Adauchi Shinanjuku (ナルト、仇討ち指南塾) 402 / 182 Staré nepriateľov, nových priateľov Gaaras "Väzby" Gaara "Kizuna" (我愛羅『絆』) 403 / 183 Kýchnutí s dôsledky Narutos ohniska Naruto Autobureiku (ナルト・アウトブレイク) 404 / 184 Geniálny vynálezca použitie! Tím Tenten Shutsugeki! Tenten-han (出撃! テンテン班) 405 / 185 Dobytka zvierat oblasti zvierat Bangaichi misie (アニマル番外地) 406 / 186 A ruže misie Oh, medicína pilulky mládeže AA, Seishun žiadne Kanpōgan (ああ、青春の漢方丸) 407 / 187 Gen-Jitsu pre začiatočníkov - časť 1 statečný učiteľov a študentov: školenia Dokonjō Shitei Shugyōhen (ド根性師弟修業編) 408 / 188 Gen-Jitsu pre začiatočníkov - part 2 záznamy o odvážne učiteľ a učedlníkem Dokonjō Shitei Ninpūroku (ド根性師弟忍風録) 409 / 189 Misie na štyri PC pasji detektiv Sasukes balíkoch encyklopédia Sasuke žiadne Nikukyū Taizen (サスケの肉球大全) 410 / 190 Večný Nin Naruto GE a veterán Naruto Rōhei (ナルトと老兵) 411 / 191 Kakashis love song Kakashis love song Kakashi Koiuta (カカシ恋歌) 412 / 192 Nejis dobrodružstvo anekdoty Nejis Neji Gaiden (ネジ外伝) 413 / 193 Ducha zapečatených muž, ktorý zomrel dvakrát Nido Shinda Otok (二度死んだ男) 414 / 194 A hlboké spojenie najhoršie tri nohu spustiť Saiaku žiadne Nininsankyaku (最悪の二人三脚) 415 / 195 Shikamaru, veľký taktik spolupráce, tím desať Renkei, Daijuppan (連携、第十班) 416 / 196 A pretrvávajúce fan rasy do tmy Yami e žiadne Shissō (闇への疾走) Desiaty sezóny - stretnutie päť Kage Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 417 / 197 Z nových Hokage Rokudaime Hokage Danzō Rokudaime Hokage Danzō (六代目火影ダンゾウ) 418 / 198 Z priateľstvo predvečer konferencie päť Kaidan Zenya Kage Gokage (五影会談前夜) 419 / 199 Setting out plniť päť Kage vzhľad päť Kage Gokage Tojo! (五影登場!) 420 / 200 Aliancia proti Akatsuki Narutos prosím Naruto žiadne Tangan (ナルトの懇願) 421 / 201 A významné prísľub horká rozhodnutie Kujū žiadne Ketsudan (苦渋の決断) 422 / 202 Rokovaní prelomiť zdráhajú Rasender Thunder Hashiru Ikazuchi (疾走る雷) 423 / 203 Sasukes dark cestu Sasukes Ninjaweg Sasuke žiadne Nindō (サスケの忍道) 424 / 204 Bojové umenia, Kage Samosběrný z piatich Kage Gokage žiadne Chikara (五影の実力) 425 / 205 Madaras dark plány vojny Sensen Fukoku (宣戦布告) 426 / 206 Prekvapenie vyhlásenie o lásku Sakura's pocity Sakura nie Omoi (サクラの想い) 427 / 207 A žralok v akcii Bijū vs Bijū bez chvost Bijū VS O nai Bijū (尾獣VS尾のない尾獣) 428 / 208 Význam priateľstvo ako dobrý priateľ Tomo shite (親友として) 429 / 209 Danzōs pravé rameno Danzōs právo ramenom Danzō žiadne Migiude (ダンゾウの右腕) 430 / 210 Zakázané genjutsu zakázané Dōjutsu Kinjirareta Dōjutsu (禁じられた瞳術) 431 / 211 Sasuke proti Danzō Danzō šimura šimura Danzō (志村ダンゾウ) 432 / 212 A riskantné jediné pomôcť Sakura's rozhodnutia Sakura žiadne Kakugo (サクラの覚悟) 433 / 213 Stratil priateľstvo stratil väzby KIZUNA Ushinawareta (失われた絆) 434 / 214 Sakura je ťažké bremeno znášať záťaž musí Seōbeki Omoni (背負うべき重荷) 435 / 215 Dvoch cieľov osudovú dvoch Shukumei žiadne Futari (宿命のふたり) 436 / 216 Neznáme prémie Shinobi Ichiryū žiadne Shinobi (一流の忍) 437 / 217 Neznáme intruder Sennyūsha (潜入者) 438 / 218 Neznáme mobilizácie z hlavných právomoci Ugokidasu Taikoku (動き出す大国) 439 / 219 Neznámy Hokage Kakashi Hatake Hokage Hatake Kakashi (火影はたけカカシ) 440 / 220 Neznámy proroctvá veľký Toad Ōgama žiadne Yogen (大ガマの予言) 441 / 221 Neznáme skladovanie Kurairi (蔵入り) Jedenásta sezóny - cesta k Shimagame Epizóda titul preklad z Japonska Názov hlavy japonskej 442 / 222 Neznámy rozhodnutie päť Kage Gokage žiadne Ketsudan (五影の決断) 443 / 223 Neznáme mladý muž a more jeho UMI (青年と海) 444 / 224 Neznámy obchodný Ninja z Benisu Benisu žiadne s 445 / 225 Neznámy tejto prekliate ghost lode Norowareta Yūreisen (呪われた幽霊船) 446 / 226 Neznámy vojnovú ostrov Senkan žiadne Šima (戦艦の島) 447 / 227 Neznámy ostrov zabudnutia Bōkyaku žiadne Šima (忘却の島) 448 / 228 Neznáme bojuje, rock rock Lee Tatakae Lee! (闘えロックリー!) 449 / 229 Neznámy jesť alebo konzumáciu! Sakra Tančí huby Kuu ka Kuwareru ka! Odoru Kinoko Jigoku (食うか食われるか! 踊るキノコ地獄) 450 / 230 Neznámy counterattack tieňa Kage žiadne Gyakushū (影の逆襲) 451 / 231 Neznámy uzavretých mora Tozasareta Kōro (閉ざされた航路) 452 / 232 Dievčatá neznámy Konohas Club Konoha žiadne Joshikai (木ノ葉の女子会) 453 / 233 Neznámy navštíviť zle Naruto? Sanjo, NISEM? Naruto (参上, 偽? ナルト) 454 / 234 Neznámy Narutos obľúbené žiak Naruto žiadne Manadeshi (ナルトの愛弟子) 455 / 235 Neznáme strúčiky Kunoichi Nadeshiko žiadne Kunoichi (撫子のくノ一) 456 / 236 Neznámy reverznej spoločnica televízny žiadne Senaka (仲間の背中) 457 / 237 Neznáme Ach, môj milý AA Tsunade-sama Akogare žiadne Tsunade-sama (ああ, 憧れの綱手様) 458 / 238 Neznáme SAIS prelomiť Sai žiadne Kyūsoku (サイの休息) 459 / 239 Neznámy legendárny Inoshikachō Densetsu žiadne Inoshikachō (伝説の猪鹿蝶) 460 / 240 Neznámy Kibas rozhodnutie Kiba žiadne Ketsui (キバの決意) 461 / 241 Neznámy Kakashi, mein večný rival Kakashi, Waga Eien žiadne Raibaru yo (カカシ, 永遠のライバルよ) 462 / 242 Neznámy Narutos prísahou Naruto žiadne Chikai (ナルトの誓い) 463 / 243 Neznámy pristátie! Paradise Island? Jōriku! Rakuen žiadne Šima? (上陸! 楽園の島?) 464 / 244 Neznáme vrah b a Motoi killer b k Motoi (キラービーとモトイ) 465 / 245 Neznáme Naruto vs Kyūbi Naruto vs Kyūbi (ナルトVS九尾!) 466 / 246 Neznáme orange žiary Orenji iro žiadne Kagayaki (オレンジ色の輝き) Obrázky : thumb|left|188px thumb|190pxthumb|134pxthumb|left|170pxthumb|400px